Internet-connected devices allow users to engage in various Internet activities. As a user engages in such activities, the user can leave behind a digital footprint. A digital footprint includes data that represents the user's Internet activities, such as the user's interaction with digital content (e.g., websites, webpages, applications, etc.). Typically, digital footprints only include information resulting from a user performing Internet activities using a home computer or mobile phone. But with the advent of the “Internet of Things” (IoT) and smart devices, digital footprints have been expanded to include additional information from other household items, such as smart televisions.